Help:UTAU Translated Readme
Japanese Readme translated to English** Using Bing Translator =You may edit= ---------------------------------------------- Singing voice synthesis tool ＵＴＡＵ ver0.2.76 Author norimizu / IRIS Support http://utau2008.web.fc2.com/index.html board http://utau2008.bbs.fc2.com/ @ Wiki: http://www10.atwiki.jp/utau2008/ ---------------------------------------------- System introduction UTAU is a singing voice synthesis software for Windows. Have a sampled audio library to assemble singing original features Homebrew is available in addition to the included audio audio library. UTAU toward is currently created audio library, there quite a lot on the net Creating a singing voice of your choice by downloading them using Can be generated. About shareware?? Please read shareware.txt. System operation environment Tested in the following environments. WindowsXP Professional SP2, Pentium4 2.66 GHz 1 GB RAM Windows Vista (Windows Vista only ） ※ Low, or spec than this even older version ＯＳ (WindowsNT, Windows98SE etc) Has reported that "works", is unconfirmed. VisualBasic6.0 runtime is required. The installed version of Installer If you downloaded the zip version will have to acquire and install. http://www.vector.co.jp/soft/Win95/util/se188840.html Install VisualBasic6.0 runtime 1 time only for one of the ＯＳ is fine. Copyright?? Norimizu / IRIS owns the copyright of the software. (※) ※ Except for part of the deployed when you install AquesTalk.dll and zip self-extracting module. System Disclaimer / precautions The software is offered as State The author will not be guaranteed for the operation or use of the software. Bug version upgrades of the software the author assumes no obligation to correct. Use of the software and shall be the responsibility of the user, Use of the software (installation on computers and software used) By author and guarantee the obligation of compensation for any damage due to. If you published the songs produced by using the software, etc. Permit application or contact don't need to here. However if you use the accompanying instrument except stipulated on each sound source You must follow the terms and conditions of the license agreement. Any problems, etc., and sound moral trouble occurs as the author of the tool Not responsible. ＊ ＊ is needless to say that, please that you 10 minutes to the copyright of the song. Contents of distribution system Readme.txt this file program.txt MIDI control change definition file utau.exe GUI front end. Launch it. resampler.exe speech processing program. use utau.exe. wavtool.exe speech processing program. use utau.exe. resampler10.dll speech processing program. use utau.exe. wavtool2.dll speech processing program. use utau.exe. used from utool.dll utau.exe. plugins for plugins folder original voice file folder the folder contains the audio files, synthesized voice \uta AquesTalk. System transitions Distribution archive to redistribute without permission and some may not or. Redistribution requires permission of the author. Redistribution permission will be produced separately distributed version for one of the distribution medium. (You) must demonstrate this case, distribution and shipping time is So, if the serialized in, such as for example recording magazine per each Are you must obtain permission for the version you want to distribute. Please contact the author for more information. Contact?? [Author norimizu / IRIS E-Mail ameya.yokocho@gmail.com Support http://utau2008.web.fc2.com/index.html board http://utau2008.bbs.fc2.com/ [UTAU @ Wiki: http://www10.atwiki.jp/utau2008/ Thanks?? Uses the AquesTalk to generate the default voice. Co., Ltd. (http://www.a-quest.com/ ） アクエスト ZIB self-extracting module using the zlib library, is created. zlib official site (http://www.zlib.net/) System history v0.2.76 05 / 25 / 2010 And notes the results of the first SHift+F3's goes out property value is invalid. -Cannot open WAVE file vs. admolecules 2 And because preliminary (abolished and planned) was supposed to pitch entry form back. 04 10, 2010 v0.2.75 -License for AquesTalk add the default audio document Principles of reusable (will be deleted by the one-time execution) so didn't include until now, I included with the holding, without thinking. However after that is clear with the Dll. FIX: Before playing out with no index range, error happens frequently after the operation was likely to fall into the disability -On the role change lyrics to nothing so far, finalized the operation that cannot be undone. -File name （.wav knockout ） override alias when rendering. Search the original sound settings do not match. 04 05, 2010 v0.2.74 Fix the following: -Immediately after opening the original parameter editor scroll bar and display status shifts the -And come specify 0 PBW elements from the plugin in Mode2 pitch bend "overflow" And we piled ☆ when using the skein that can leave no index range -Pencil tool does not correspond to the romaji input-pencil tool and insert the lyrics how to cut the letters different -Cannot get the length of the original sound some wav files correctly, not the original sound settings are correctly have 03 27, 2010 v0.2.73 FIX: -When the value contains whitespace, the consonant speed overlapped and the leading vocal, open the envelope editor, Closing the ＯＫ a leading vocal consonant speed value would move. -You blank leading vocal consonant velocity and overlap each move upfront vocal and overlap. -Drive letter in Vista or later, exist in the history of the instrument and tool projects, etc with an unexpected → fails to initialize, especially the original sound of the optional registration fails at startup, -Importing a somewhat long VSQ files that has "overflow" Other: -Stealth mouse wheel support -Some correspond to romaji input 02 21, 2010 v0.2.72 Feature changed / added -Enter a lyrics input options. Usually, the Shift + Enter. -Select all notes since you selected in the ctrl+L Fix the following: Rests in front or even before the top notes preceding utterances from blobs in front of left-most point is on top If you are changing the Y-coordinate of the point of operation, the Y coordinates change not reflect subject notes And overlapped with upfront vocal entered in the envelope editor does not reflect notes -Note extends beyond the screen upward, when cursor doesn't appear -Waveform of the original sound settings, clear the file entry, different from the "Editor" and start wav files comes out. Or will divide was 0. P4 envelope width value is haunted under certain conditions when rendering the front and overlap the timeline shift -Uppercase letters are used in the original folder name when you enter the folder with the pronunciation from the similar list of syllables, and original sound settings are not reflected 02 11, 2010 v0.2.71 Fix the following: -When Auto adjust take short notes in front of envelope editor, hide envelope exactly -Put the first envelope editor notes (no rests in front) of overlap and the leading vocal treated as 0 -When AutoFit takes and tempo in front and their short notes before the rendering changes auto adjustment failed error fledged timeline may be -To apply automatic parameter adjustment and deselect "index range no" -Without a contact or switch the sound source folder drop dialog OK button only to be canceled -When changing the instrument sound folder in the drop-cache is not cleared -No finally rests, including to the last notes and to Auto adjust in the parameters "index range no" -To change the length of a musical note Quantize (none), an unexpected error: divide by 0 -Mode2 Portamento across boundaries, tempo and action point mad → start and end is fixed to fit. However the pitch curve isn't accurate -To insert a note notes selected from the plugin "index range No." 02 03, 2010 v0.2.70 -The right click menu for the Mode2 increase points, reducing points behavior more intuitively Record and save selection as Adjust automatically when rendering reflects for screen So take Auto adjust the applied adjustment in each built-in tools for auto-adjusted numbers, which -Fixes many locations do not correspond to consonant speed -Review of the various works for automatic adjustment, speed of consonants and STP tempo changes and fixes -Path to the original path engine off is after project load, open the project settings -Invalid path to red in project settings Frequency table creating the DLL use （ excluding hidden features -Fix below pitch Editor to open a oto.ini entry is invalid or lyrics an invalid notes and "unexpected error" Vibrato is set very short notes divide-error occurs when playing It becomes the value using the original sound value button on the property always prefix.map of not being applied -Others minor adjustment 01 / 14 / 2010 v0.2.61 Install feature and security updates -Fixed the weird behavior of estimating > Piano musical note display, switch # # b Clarinets -Change it an invalid path to the engine in project settings And we piled ☆ fix skein modulation to the weird behavior in drag And we piled ☆ fix had occurred the frame title resource of the skein of And we piled ☆ fix the error to change the resources of shackle options button will open -FIX: resource editor PrefixMap replace did not work. -Option "leading speech and overlap values copy from the original sound when the lyrics change